By the Fire
by Supersaiyan2479
Summary: 8 year old Goten and 9 year old Trunks set out on a camping trip together. Vegeta telling them they cant survive one night without coming home,gets them determined to do whatever. From love,horror,and fish? The night they spend,changes everything! G/T V/G


**Here is a cute one-shot. I enjoyed writing this! I really like this one out of my others. Shows good connection between them. Along with romance...**

**I dont own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi! Don't like, then don't read this! Or the scary move 'Insidious'**

* * *

><p>By the Fire<p>

"Hey Goten! This seems like a good spot for setting up!" Trunks layed his bag down and kicked a few rocks from a small clearing, from the center of the forest.

Goten came running along, determined as ever. Why? He was willing to prove Vegeta wrong from his theories of 'scary monsters' that would get them in the night. He wasn't scared...or at least, he wouldn't show it. Especially in front of Trunks, he didn't want him to think of him as a weakling, or a coward. That, was one fear that got Goten on this little camping trip.

He set his own bag down and pulled out a few capsules, one containing a tent, cans of food, and the marshmellows, along with first-aids kit, and etc. Everything they needed to get through one night in the forest, and they mean everything...

Throwing Trunks the capsules, he moved away so they would open on their own. One tent popped out, no way they would sleep in seperate ones, a bag full of food right next to it, and to save they trouble, everything else, including firewood. So no going into the woods to find some, it was too risky.

"Goten, think this is a good spot?" Asked Trunks as he made his way towards the tent to check to see if all was in there.

"Ya, nothing could get us now..."

"Goten, there is nothing out there. Don't let my dad's words get to you're head. He's only saying that to scare us, so, don't believe him. We can get through one lousy night here. It isn't hard."

"I know, but... I feel like somethings watching us..." Timidly, Goten walked over near Trunks.

Trunks turned and rolled his eyes. Goten could believe anyone for anything they say, it is true. Almost too true how he does that. He unzipped the tent and popped his head in. Two sleeping bags, check. He removed his head and zipped it back up. The demi moved around the small camp sight they had, taking a short mental checklist to check off that they _had_ everything.

"Goten."

"Yes Trunks." Goten answered back from inside the tent.

_Really..._

"What happened to the cantene?"

"What cantene...?"

Trunks walked over to the tent and opened it up,"The cantene that HOLDS the WATER!"

"Oh...that...I think I forgot it..."

"You THINK! Goten, we need that!"

"I'm sorry Trunks...I didn't mean to..." He dropped his head in shame, feeling his friends anger afflicting on him.

Trunks came inside and pinched the bridge on his nose,"It's alright, that might've been my fault. I guess we should've checked if we had everything before we flew here. Sorry for putting _all_ on you."

"It's ok Trunks." A bright smile beeming his face.

The 9 year old just smiled back and turned and exited the tent,"Well, I guess I need to got water from a lake that has to be near by."

He went to his bag and grabbed a large bucket and a net. Goten came out crawling and looked over to Trunks.

Standing, he watched Trunks place the net over his shoulder with the bucket around his wrist,"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get water, like I already said. And maybe some fish since I feel like that tonight. So while I'm gone, start a fire if you would."

"Wait! You're leaving me alone! But, night is so close..." He looked up into the sun set sky as an example.

"Goten, I won't be gone that long. Now, get started on that fire." He took off into the sky,"I'll be back!" He shouted back.

"Ok...please return..." He turned to the pile of wood and smirked.

"I guess I'll light it up the old fashion way..."

He powered ki to the tip of his finger and aimed it at the wood. He shot the beam out, hitting the wood. A large explosion was created. Goten blocked his gace from flying debris, as smoke surrounded the area. As it began to clear, he moved his arms and stared at the pieces of wood that was scattering everywhere around the small clearing. He panicked and ran around the tent. Trunks so going to kill him, and he wasn't ready to die yet. Quickly, he grabbed a piece of broken wood as he did. He gathered every piece and piled it back in the center. This time, he grabbed the largest pieces and rubbed it hard against each other. A steam of smoke instantly started, creating a small lit flame. He touched the wood with it and watch as the rest caught on fire with it. Tossing the pieces in it, he sat down and stared intently at the glowing element.

The words of Vegeta started to echo through his mind, rememberig the telling he told not do long ago as they talked about this trip...

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_Goten sat on Trunks' bed, waiting for him to return with a map of the clear directions of the forest they would be spending the night in. The lavender haired demi entered, a smirked expression covering his face. Goten smiled as Trunks held up the map. Crawling on the bed, he opened it up and pointed to the red dot on the paper. Goten nodded his head and both giggled._

_"Finally we get to spend some time together, just the two of us." Trunks said._

_"Ya, this is gonna be fun." He cheerly responded._

_"Oh, especially for the monsters that live their..." Spoke Vegeta, who leaned up against the door frame._

_Trunks rolled his eyes, as Goten dropped his smile,"M-monsters..."_

_"Yes, you heard me. Monsters will come and eat you alive..."_

_"Dad, there's no such thing. So stop trying to scare us..." Trunks swallowed._

_"Ya! What Trunks said!"_

_"Alright, don't believe me, but when you get killed, don't come running to me...when I finally die..."_

_"Dad, just shut up. We know their isn't anything out there..."_

_Vegeta chuckled,"Oh really, prove it..."_

_"Alright! If we can spend the entire night there, without coming back home, that will prove there is NOTHING out there...!"_

_"Let's see how it works out. See you guys in a long, long, long...time..."_

_"Dad! Really?"_

_"Yes, enjoy the terrors that await for you..." He finished, then walking away._

_Trunks frowned,"Goten don't listen to him...Goten?"_

_He turned to see Goten hiding under the covers. He removed them and saw how he was covering the top of his head. Placing his hands on his shoulders, he gave a light shake._

_"Goten, nothing is out there!"_

_"But, when he said-"_

_"Lies."_

_"And then the-"_

_"All lies Goten."_

_"Really, so, you are sure nothing is going to eat us..."_

_Trunks smiled slightly,"Yes, I promise you. And remember, were Saiyans! We can take anything on! So what is there to be scared about?"_

_"Everything..."_

_"Goten!" He shouted._

_Goten have brimming tears welling in his eyes. Trunks smacked himself mentally, yelling at him would make no difference...since he too, was scared. But his pride wouldn't allow him to show it, especially in front of Goten..._

_Pulling him into a hug, he stroked his hair,"Goten, remember this...I will let NOTHING hurt you...I promise this too. I will protect you if needed. Alright?"_

_A small nod was felt and Trunks pulled away. Wiping a fallen tear, he smiled._

_"Goten, don't forget, this is to have some fun! So, come on! Lets' get packed up so we can get there before night fall!"_

_"Ya!" He grinned widely. Goten raised his fist up, along with Trunks._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

><p>Goten shook his head from the past memory. Only wanting to get his attention back on Trunks.<p>

I just hope you're still alive...I can't loose you yet...

A sudden movement from a near by bush, froze Goten. He sat still, slowly turning his head. Rustling in the plant could clearly be seen. His wide eyes kept on it as he stood and backed away.

"Aaahhh!" He turned and began to run.

Then, colliding with something hard, he was sent back where he sat. A painful shout was heard from the collision. Goten sat up, rubbing his forehead, he glanced ahead of him, only to see a figure lying down. He stood, just as it sat up.

"Goten, what the hell..." Trunks rubbed too his forehead, feeling blood on his hand.

Goten winced as he felt the apin he caused his friend. Trunks stood and clenched his hands.

"What was that for! Why were you running?"

"I was running from...the bush..."

"Goten...didn't we already talk about this...I said that NOTHING is here! You're mind is playing tricks on you!"

"How does it do that?"

"When you think too hard on something, it can create sounds because you dwell too much on it!"

"Oh...I'm sorry for hurting you, I didn't mean to..."

"You should! There is nothing to be scared about! I don't see how you needed to run anyway! I mean, you would've just let all this here!"

Goten sobbed a little. Feeling tears run down his cheeks. He didn't mean to...Trunks walked over and brushed a strand of hair from his face and smiled warmly,"I too am sorry for yelling. I need to stop being such a jerk to you. Please stay my friend..."

Goten rested his head on his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist for comfort,"You'll always be my friend...no matter what..."

Trunks, taking in this warm feeling he recieved, hugged back. He dropped the net of freshly caught fish and set the bucket down. Nothing should ruin the moment. Feeling Goten's hands around him, felt good. He felt like it was a smaller brother hugging him, which Trunks always thought of Goten as. Maybe a hint more...

Goten smiled and pulled away, a small frown displaying on his experssion.

"Goten...? Why are you mad?" Sorrow filled his vocals.

"I'm kind of...no REALLY hungry Trunks..." He rubbed his stomach.

Trunks giggled and patted younger's head,"No need to worry, dinner is right here."

He reached over to the net and picked it up, showing Goten the many fish they will be eating. The wonder drooled at the thought of smoked fish in his stomach...

"Trunks! How long will it take?" Goten panicked.

"Ah...maybe like 10 minutes at the most."

"Yes...!" Goten sat in front of the fire and frowned.

He jumped up went to the closest tree, with a withdrawl of his fist, he thrusted it, knocking the tree down. Trunks peeked over, millions of questions floating around in his head all wondering what he is doing. Goten giggled and punched the center of the trunk, splitting it into two pieces. He picked each one up and set it in front of the flame. He sat on the first and handed the second to Trunks. Sitting apon the log, fished out the pan in his bag and placed it over the fire. Placing the fish in there, they waited for it cook.

An awkward silence surrounded them, making Trunks feel quite uncomfortable. Goten looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with him, though it was hard since Trunks was right across from him. A slight blush covered Trunks' face as he stared at Goten. The glow from the fire brightening him up, his eyes twinkling, and his hair shiny...

Stop thinking this! I don't have feelings for him like that! Well, I'm not quite sure when he looks like that...STOP DOING THAT!

Soon, minutes passed without either speaking a word. It seemed like Trunks wanted to hear his voice, but all say that it would make it worse. He averted his attention to the fish and smiled.

"Fish is done!" He shouted.

Goten quickly brought his head up and grinned widely,"Yay!" He jumped out of the log and quickly grabbed the fish from Trunks' grasp.

"Hey!" Trunks joked,"Goten, maybe that would've been for me."

Goten stopped and dropped the smile,"Trunks, I didn't mean to...here." He held the fish back out to him.

Trunks shook his head and pushed it away,"I was kidding Goten, it is all yours."

"Thanks Trunks! Your the best!" Goten began munching away on it.

Trunks blushed brightly at the comment. He heard it alot, but somehow, he thought of it as something more...

"Wow Trunks!" Goten rubbed his stomach in appreciation,"That was yummy! You cook good!"

Trunks smirked and huffed out his chest,"Well across, it is to be expected by a prince." Bringing out some of his father's pride he inherited.

Goten rolled his eyes and sat,"Trunks, I'm bored now..."

"Ya, me too. I don't even feel like eating somehow. And yet, I caught so many fish..."

"It's ok, we will save it for later...but now, it is almost night time too..."

"Yep...well I can think of one thing to do during camp times..."

"What's that Trunks?" He questioned.

"Scary...stories..." Trunks moved his head lower by the flame, making the lighting on his face creepier, and his voice scarier...

Goten ducked his head and tried to stay couraged for him. Trunks chuckled and scooted up closer to the fire. Sitting on the edge, he stared into the flame with concentration. Putting his hands around the tiny element, he moved his hands around it, causing it to form pictures and odd shapes. Goten watched as it would fly high up, and then turn from to blue to green.

"Now..." Trunks started." This is a true story...so don't think I'm lying Goten..."

"I...won't..." Goten's voice hitched in his throat.

"Ok...there was once a little boy, he had a very happy life, nothing ever made him sad at all. He then went to sleep one night, nothing bothered him. A blood hand suddenly appeared on his window, but nobody was there. He slowly opened his eyes to see the hand print. He shut his eyes again, thinking that nothing was there...but he was sadly wrong...somebody was watching him. Sleep crept into his mind, soon finding himself knocked out. The very next morning, his father came into to wake him...but never woke. Frightened, the parent took him to the hospital, only to hear the doctors say he was in a coma. They brought him a bed at his home in a medical bed, setting it up in his room. He was still alive, but nobody had the answers to his bizzare coma."

Goten nodded, staring at the picture in the flame of a little boy in bed.

"The generator that measured his heartbeat would go off at night. His brother that slept next door, would get this strange feeling as it went off. Doors would slowly open around the house. Then, a figure stood at his dooway. The brother stared into its eyes, slowly opening his own mouth to speak. "Do you know what happened to my brother?" He asked. The figure nodded its head, then walking in his room. The brother hid under the covers, but it still got him. Choking him, he threw him at his brother's hospital bed. Blood stained the walls...and a restless body sprawled on the ground..."

Trunks raised his arms, showing the dead boy's face. Goten stared wide eyed at him. Fear coursing through his body.

"The parents wake up to find him dead. The family soon calls for a paranormal investigator. The woman takes scans of the house, finding no paranormal events. She then sits down, telling the family there is nothing there. She leaves...leaving the family by itself with the haunted figure. The father walks into the room, staring with a smile at the sleepful child. He turns to see pictures of his son's drawings. One picture showed the boy's body saying,"I watched myself sleep last night..." Then turning to the other one...it showed the child flying in the clouds, this time saying..."Then I flew away..." He was startled by a sudden shout! Then, his wife was bloody and dead on the bed. He quickly could hear the child's laughter...then a sound came from behind the door. Slowly... and ever so carefully...he walked towards it..."

Trunks moved his head over the fire, smirking at Goten. Goten had his knees under his chin, hugging his legs as if he would die if he didn't.

"And you what Goten..."

"W-what..."

"When he got closer, it showed a rocking horse, moving back and forth. But the door covered the seat where somebody would normally sit on it. He moved the door, seeing that it was moving by itself... He then felt a cold feeling on his shoulder, he quickly turned, only to be staring into the eyes of the killer. It was a black figure with hooves for feet and a devil like tail. Its eyes were yellow, and its face was bloody red. "I killed your family..." It whispered,"And now I am here to kill you..." He grabbed the man's arms, and pulled him into the hallway...yet, nobody knows what happened to him...only when you fall asleep, is when he comes to kill you..."

"Trunks! Stop it!"

"Even if you barely fall asleep, he will torture you're body and light you on fire...killing you..."

"Trunks!" Goten jumped over the flame and held onto Trunks' chest. Burying his face in the crook of his neck, he held for dear life...as he was scared to die from being lit on fire...

"Goten...you know it is all true..."

"Aaahhh!" He wrapped his legs around his waist. Holding on tight.

Trunks blushed crimson red from the close contact of touch he was getting from Goten. He almost wished that he would tell scary stories more often. Only to get this kind of touch from him...it made Trunks get this funny feeling inside his stomach...or more like a warm feeling coursing through his body...

"Goten, come on..." Trunks looked up into the starry sky,"I think we should get some sleep..."

"NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Goten shouted, still hanging onto Trunks.

Trunks stood, holding Goten so he wouldn't fall,"Goten...don't worry..." He whispered,"As I promised...I will always protect you...even if it means giving mine..."

Goten lifted his head so that they made eye contact. Trunks smiled warmly, Goten also smiled. Then Goten blushed as he then relised the state of position he was in...

"Um...Trunks...Sorry for cuddling you like this..."

Goten removed his arms, but Trunks placed them back,"Goten, I don't mind, I actually like this..."

"R-really?"

"Yes, I do..."

"So, you didn't even mind when I was resting my head on your shoulder..."

"Nope. It felt nice. I can't explain it, but it gave me some wierd warm feeling in my body."

"Wow...how'd it feel...?" Goten tightened his leg hold around his waist.

Ah Goten...so many questions you need to ask...

"Well, I only got it when we were really close, in like bodies, you know..."

Goten nodded, wanting so badly to know the feeling..."So, how close..."

"Real close..."

Both began leaning closer...noses touched and eyes met with eyes. Black staring into blue...

"Now, this is still not close enough..." Trunks smirked and tilted Goten's head. He cupped his face. Bringing him closer...

"AAAGHHHH!"

Trunks and Goten stopped, both looked over towards the bush. Goten swallowed and jumped from Trunks' arms. Trunks crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Goten, that was NOTHING! And I mean NOTHING! It was probably just a lizard or something..."

"Trunks...lizards to make loud scary noises..."

"Goten stop over reacting! Let's...just...go...inside...the tent..." Trunks shook, knowing to well that a lizard couldn't have made a sound like that.

"Trunks are you scared...?"

"Nope..."

"AARRGHHH!"

"YES! YES I AM! AHHH!" Trunks quickly jumped inside the tent. Goten followed along.

They zipped up the tent and each quickly crawled into a sleepbag. Then huddling together in the center.

"Trunks...what's out there..." Goten held onto him.

Trunks held him back and swallowed,"I don't know...but can't we take it on?"

Goten shook his head violently,"No way! It will kill us!"

"Ya, you're probably right..."

A few minutes passed of extreme hugging and the air grew thick. Trunks sighed and came from Goten's grip. He crawled out of the sleeping bag and unzipped the tent slowly.

"AHHH! NO, DON'T DO IT!" Goten shouted.

"SHHH! Goten...if it is still out there...then we don't want it to hear us..."

Goten covered his mouth and panicked in silence.

"Alright, I'm going to check things out. Don't leave the tent...I'm not ready to loose you yet..." The last part Trunks whispered, but Goten still caught it.

Goten whispered some pleasent words back, he could see Trunks smile. Then the lavender haired demi jumped out.

"Ahhh...wait! Goten come out here!"

Goten crawled out of his bag and peeped his head out of the tent. Trunks was standing in front of the bush, laughing. Goten hopped to his feet and ran over to Trunks.

"What is it Trunks?" He stopped at his side. Goten giggled.

"Wow, that scared us..."

"Pretty sad, huh Goten."

"Ya, poor puppy..."

"Goten! Don't go near the dog!"

Trunks yanked his arm back, Goten pouted as he crossed his arms. A fox growled at them, snearing its teeth.

"Why can't I at least pet it..."

"'Cause, that thing is...well, I just don't do good with dogs...and if you go near it, then if it tries to attack...then you'll be the one I'll kill..."

"But Trunks, I won't let him...Pleeaassse!"

Trunks sighed,"Fine. But if that thing so dares to lick me, bye bye for it."

"Yay!"

Goten walked over towards it, the fox fluffed its tail and took a step closer...Goten smiled and patted its head. The fox began to whimper and suddenly turned away, running further into the forest. Goten stood and sighed slowly.

"No fair!"

Trunks chuckled,"Ah Goten, it is fair because the stupid dog ran away from you. So you can say it wasn't fair in you're eyes...but I don't mean it."

Goten turned to him,"I still think it isn't fair..."

"Alright, come on...I'm tired..."

"And scared..."

"And scared...Goten! Stop with the monster thing!" Trunks shouted.

Goten hopped over the bush and blocked the tent's entrance,"NO! I mean that the devil thing is going to kill me in my sleep! So how can you protect me?"

"Goten...listen closely...IT IS NOT TRUE! Now, please move so I can sleep!"

Goten shook his head,"No! You're lying so you can get in! I won't let you die Trunks!"

"Goten seriously...I was kidding, joking around. Well, a scary story is mean't to be either true or not. I made this one up so STOP BEING SO STUBBORN!"

"Really..."

"Yes, now would you please move..."

Goten kindly stepped to the side and frowned. Trunks walked in, grabbing his arm as he did. Trunks pulled him in close. Goten blushed furiously at how close he was to him. Trunks smirked and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Goten, you seem to forget too easily..."

"Why? What did I forget...?"

Trunks leaned in close to his ear,"You need to remember, no matter what happens, even if I'm not there with you...I will always protect you...So please, don't be scared..."

"I won't...since your here with me..."

"Good..." Trunks pulled away and crawled into his sleeping bag.

Goten followed into his. Both came closer to each other. Trunks turned on his side and Goten turned on his, but would stare into the other's eyes. Trunks shut his eyes, drifting off to sleep...

"Ahh!" Goten yelled.

Not now...

"Goten, what is it now..."

"There is somebody...BEHIND YOU!"

Trunks turned to see nothing but the tent wall,"Where?"

"He was, outside the tent, but I could tell he was staring right you..."

"Goten, just go to sleep. You're just hallucinating. It isn't real."

"Alright...THERE IT IS AGAIN!" Trunks turned faster this time, but nothing was there.

"Seriously Goten..." He warned.

"I am not lying. There was somebody right there from the outside watching you..."

Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose,"Ok, if something was there, then ignore it...alright."

"Alright..."

"Good, now go to sleep..."

Trunks set his head down and shut his eyes. Goten stared at him and saw the shadow on the outside again...Goten reached over and tapped his shoulder.

"Trunks?"

"Yes, Goten?" Asked Trunks, eyes still closed.

"Can I sleep with you..." Goten looked up at the shadow.

"Wait, why?" Trunks sat up.

Goten twiddled his thumbs,"I can't sleep like this..." A slight blush catching him.

"Sure...But I still don't see the reason why..."

Trunks moved over in the sleeping bag, letting Goten crawl in.

"Better." Said Trunks.

"Yes..." Goten set his head down, eyes shuting.

Trunks did the same, but he stared at Goten instead. There was practially no room between them, so it didn't make a difference if he wanted to be closer. Goten's black bangs would move on his chest as he breathed in and out.

I think it is better...real better...I love having you so close to me Goten...if only you knew...

Then, the sound of hooves was heard. Trunks stayed still, not wanting to move. It clicked against the ground, right next to the entrance of the tent. Trunks had wide eyes, seeing that it was closer to them...

But it doesn't exist! I made it all up! How is it possible! And if it is...then...is what I said really going to happen to us...! Then...GOTEN!

Trunks shook Goten's shoulders violently,"Goten, wake up!"

"Wha..." Goten sat up, still being shaked up,"Why are you shaking me, I'm awake."

"Goten...look over there..." Trunks pointed towards the entrance.

Goten looked over to the entrance.

Nothing.

"Trunks, what am I looking at?"

"Goten...I heard hooves on the ground, and even saw the shadow! Like you said!"

Goten sighed,"Trunks, it doesn't exist. Remember what you said..."

"Yes! But, who cares what I said! I saw it!"

Goten took his words in and smiled,"Well, that clears it on THE SCARY THING! WHAT DO WE DO NOW!"

"I DON'T KNOW...RUN?"

"IS IT STILL OUT THERE? BECAUSE WE CAN'T RUN IF IT IS..."

Both holding on to each other stay silent. Brushing sounds from the tent was heard. Hooves were scratching on the ground, and a tail swishing sound came after. The young Saiyans swallowed and hugged each other tighter.

"Yep, it is still out there..." Goten whispered, his hands shaking.

Trunks nodded. There faces were touching, as they looked around the tent, trying to see where it was. Goten turned to the entrance, the tent was unzipped, and it didn't even make a sound.

"T-trunks..."

Trunks looked to the entrance and had fear strikin on his face.

Red eyes stared at them. Neither Goten nor Trunks could move. The figure extented its hand, pointed its grulying finger at Trunks. Trunks held Goten tighter, tears welling in his eyes.

"You're...next...for...not...believing..." The creture whispered. Then, its hand caught on fire, showing Trunks the flame.

The campfire blew out, darkening the area around them, except for Trunks.

Tears ran down his face as he stared into his own death. Goten had tears welling up, not wanting to see his best friend die...

"And...you...too...for...being...with...him..." Bringing its other hand to his face, lighting it on fire too.

Goten sobbed a little. His hand in the sleeping bag, reached Trunks'. Trunks squeezed back.

Goten! We need to get through him and fly back home...

But I don't know...I'm too scared...

Doesn't matter! Just power up to Super Saiyan and fly as fast as you can!

Are you sure we can do this...?

Yes! We can do anything...Now when I say 3, ok?

Ok.

1... 2... 3...! GO!

Trunks and Goten powered up, ripping the sleeping bag, and creating a flash of blinding light.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Goten flew into the figure, then flying into the sky.

"AAAHHH!" Trunks flew from the tent and reached the skies with Goten.

"Trunks! We got through!" Cheered Goten.

"Yes, I know...but did you ever hit him...?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you flew the center of the entrance, and it seemed he was gone before flew out."

"No, I didn't hit anything, except for air...so, maybe you're right..."

"I am...that means...he must still be here...maybe near us..."

"Ahh! No! I don't wanna die!" Goten clung to Trunks' arm.

"Goten. Come on, if he comes, we'll just kill him! We can take him on!"

"Ya, your right! Where are you monster! Come out now!"

"GOTEN! SHUT UP!"

Trunks covered his mouth, and instantly, a hand held Trunks' shoulder. Trunks froze and both demis moved to see it with their eyes. The figure floated before them, fire consuming his entire body.

"DIE!" It yelled.

"AAHHHH! GOTEN FLY!"

Trunks yanked from his hold, flying away and into the forest. His golden hair flowing in the wind as both made their way to the river. Goten dived in. Trunks jumped and was about to dive in, but the figure held his arms back.

"AHHH! GOTEN HELP ME!" He screamed in horror.

Goten popped his head out of the water and threw a quick ki blast at the creature. It let Trunks go, by throwing him at Goten. Goten caught Trunks and smiled at him.

"Thanks...NOW FLY!"

Goten flew out of the river and into the starry night. He let Trunks go and sighed.

"That was close!"

"Ya, no kidding! I almost died!"

"I know...that wouldn't have been too good..." _That would have killed me if Trunks died..._

"So it would kill you if I died Goten?"

"Wait! Were you reading my thoughts?" Goten exlaimed.

"Somehow yes, but, let's get back on the man with fire on his face topic. First thing...is he behind us...?"

Goten slowly turned his head and saw nothing but the vast forest, with a few clouds.

"Nope. Nothing Trunks. So maybe we should turn back..."

"No way! I will not be brought down to the level of returning to my death hole! We can find shelter somewhere in the forest..."

"But our stuff..."

"Forget it! We can survive one night without it! Here..." Trunks pointed to the forest under him,"Lets sleep down there tonight."

As they landed, Goten wrapped his arms around his body. A chilling wind surrounded them, freezing the chibis. Goten sat against a tree and huddled his body closer to himself. Trunks shivered a bit and sat next to Goten. He himself, was sort of used to the cold since Vegeta would sometimes train him in the mountain's tops. Seeing Goten cold gave Trunks a warm feeling. He wrapped his arm around his waist, bringing him onto his lap. Goten's face staring into his. A hint of curiousity filling the younger one's expression.

Trunks smirked,"Goten, it seems to me that you are really cold..."

"Y-ya..."

"I know a way to get warmer..."

"What's that T-trunks...?"

"This..." Trunks cupped the back of his head and brought him even closer. He moved his mouth to Goten's ear, kissing it,"Don't bite...please..."

He moved his lips over to his nose. Goten moaned at the feeling and affection he was getting. Trunks pulled his head down, letting their lips crash. Goten instantly could feel the heat of a thousand suns in his body. The sensation was almost unbearable. This, was what Trunks was talking about.

The warmth of his mouth on his, was what he needed. This, is what he was missing? He should've got Trunks to kiss a LONG time ago. While, Trunks quickly slipped his tongue into Goten's mouth, Goten wrapped his legs are his waist. Feeling his body on his again, Trunks smirked into the kiss. Goten smiled into it, and both pulled away.

Goten panted heavily, while Trunks just let everything that just happened sink into his mind.

"Goten..."

"Yes..."

"Tell me your still my friend...?" Trunks asked shyly.

Goten rested his head on Trunks chest and wrapped his arms around his body,"Always...and forever..."

"Thanks..." Trunks whispered, soon falling asleep with him...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Morning...<strong>_

"See Vegeta. I told you it would work!" Goku cheered in victory.

"Yes Kakarot, I guess you did. But I'm just glad that I thought of the 'feeding the fish' thing."

"Oh, you mean the one where you put that wierd chemical in the river so the fish at it inside them?"

"Ya, and Goten ate that fish too." Vegeta chuckled.

Goku sat on the grass, where they stood from a spar and giggled,"I know, and did you see how Trunks was scared of the fox!"

"Yes!" Vegeta burst out laughing,"Trunks was also invected by the chemical we sprayed off, and thought they saw a man with fire on his face!"

"It was the guy Trunks told in the scary story! Remember?"

Vegeta pounded the ground with a fist, not being able to contain himself,"I can't believe that actually worked! They were as scared as shit!"

"But Vegeta, the best part was that we caught the entire thing on video! Even when they were making out!"

"Ya! Usually I would hate how Trunks went with YOU'RE son! But it was SO worth it! Haha!"

"Yep! I guess we do make a pretty good team!"

Vegeta sat up, chuckles still coming from him,"You know what, you're absolutely right Kakarot. Maybe..."

"Really?" Stopped Goku as he too sat up,"I thought you were going to be angry at me for saying such a thing!"

"Nope, I'm not angry...I'M FUCKING FURIOUS!" Vegeta tossed a ki blast at Goku's face.

Goku was sent flying back, landed with a thud. Vegeta began to crack up again,"HAHA! NOW THAT, WAS FUNNY!"

"Haha..." Goku scratched the back of his head, a smile gracing his face. _Vegeta will never get old...at least Trunks and Goten are happy..._

"DAD!"

Vegeta instantly stopped, Goku looked up to Goten and Trunks' frowning faces.

"Hey boys, Vegeta and I were just-"

"Beginning to run..." Warned Trunks, stepping closer to Goku.

Goku sat up and then crawled backwards to Vegeta.

"Kakarot, are you really going to let children get to you! This is pathetic..."

"VegetaifyouloveyourlifeRUN!" Goku stood and began running.

"KAKAROT! YOU COWARD!"

"Dad, Goku is smart for running...you should too..."

"Why would I run..."

Trunks and Goten's expressions were not pretty. It actually scared Vegeta...

"Run..." Goten said, his voice hitched with anger.

"No fucking way!"

"Ok, have it you're way Dad. Goten..."

"Right..."

Goten jumped a few feet to Trunks' right side, smirking.

"This will teach to mess with us!" The both shouted.

"FU..."

"You really think this scares me...!" Vegeta stood, arms crossed.

"SION..."

"Still not scared!"

"HAAAAA!" Two fingers touched.

Shit!

Thought Vegeta.

When it showed, Gotenks stood, a smirk gracing his face.

"Wow...purple and blach haired freak can hurt me..."

"Oh Dad, we're not just any freak...we're freakier..."

"What are you talking about...?"

"HHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" Gotenks' scream screeched the air, creating a blinding light.

Vegeta sheilded his eyes, only swhen he removed his arms, that he wished he didn't.

"FUCK!"

"Like...!" Gotenks' long golden hair reached his ankles, showing off his power and strength.

"NO!"

"Now, as we said before...run..." Gotenks whispered the last part. He began walking towards Vegeta.

Vegeta smacked himself mentally as he turned and ran. Gotenks started after him. Vegeta ran fast, as to going Super Saiyan, he caught up with Goku.

"Kakarot! Go Super Saiyan 3 now!"

"Vegeta, I wish could but...their scary!"

"Oh Kakarot...you're stupid..."

"Don't talk Vegeta run! Or we're dead!"

"Actually...no." Vegeta smirked, running in the durection on the left,"You're dead!"

"Wait what!" Goku stopped, thinking Gotenks followed after him.

"You're dead dad!" Goten shouted, flying down apon Goku.

"AHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! I worked really hard to make it good an long for your reading needs! <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THIN ABOUT IT! ^-^**


End file.
